


Not Some Paintin' In My Head

by tellthosewithpowersafeintheirtower



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Era, Cuddles, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, I imagined live, Idiots in Love, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but for now, but it's open to interpretation, ish, it's kind of vague and not really specified, kind of ambiguous which verse, let them take a break from newsie-ing to spend the day sleeping and cuddling, life later, sleep and cuddle together, they probably sell papers later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthosewithpowersafeintheirtower/pseuds/tellthosewithpowersafeintheirtower
Summary: Davey has to get up. Jack just wants to sleep. He also wants his boyfriend to not get up right now and stay in bed with him. Cue cuddles and soft morning kisses for the two newsies.aka, in which there are some self-indulgent cuddles for Jack Kelly and Davey Jacobs, everything is soft, and Jack has no idea how he can be so lucky. literally just fluff





	Not Some Paintin' In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first foray into posting fanfiction and I'm simultaneously nervous and incredibly excited. I tend more towards writing lots of hurt/comfort, but I ended up writing up a fluff piece and decided to share this first.
> 
> Newsies recently has sort of become my new special interest and I've found myself rapidly falling hard into the fandom. I decided I might try to share my own works within the community- I really look forward to getting to know you lovely people, and would love to hear from you all <3 
> 
> I'm not sure if it's very good (my friend was very excited when they saw it) but I hope you enjoy!

"Davey... come back to sleep."

Jack's drowsy mumble was greeted with more shuffling from the tangle of blankets and limbs from where he was settled. He felt Davey hide a smile into the crook of his neck, breath sending tingles of sparks down his spine. _He was so beautiful,_ Davey thought as he breathed in the scent of newspaper ink and paint and sweat in the undeniable sense of Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs pressed a kiss to the other boy's neck, feather-light and gentle way that left a flutter in his skin. Jack leaned into the gesture with a pleasant hum.

Davey lifted his head, a drowsy smile playing his features before he rested his head on Jack's chest with sleep tousled hair, feeling his fingers lace with the care-worn smudged calloused of Jack's.

"I have to get up eventually."

Even as he said it, Davey's eyes came to rest at a close as he nestled closer to the softness and warmth of Jack.

"No you don't."

Huffing a sort of half-laugh, eyes undeniably fond as blue's opened, "Jack..." Jack rolled over, wrapping himself around as he groaned loudly. Sleep still dulled his senses as he kept his eyes firmly shut. At another exasperated call of his name, he proceeded to groan louder.

"I can't just stay here all-"

Jack promptly shut Davey and any of his half-hearted protests up by pressing his lips against his. Slowly seeping back into the kiss, tension escaped David's body. Cracking one eye open to offer a cheeky half-grin, Jack was shoved exasperatedly away yet with a certain softness as Dave laughed freely. Lunging in for another kiss, one Davey seemed not to bother resisting and instead leaned full-heartedly into, Jack pulled back and was rewarded with another happy, breathless laugh. Pressing his forehead against Davey's, Jack hummed as he let his eyes fall closed once more and cherished the closeness they had.

"Okay. ..Okay."

Jack grinned.

Letting his head fall back, he shuffled before plopping his head on Davey's chest. He let his eyes fix on the hardened hues of the wood making up the room around them. A hand softly began to run through his hair, with an undeniable gentleness and care in even the slightest of motions.

It started like this, a tangle of limbs as Davey Jacobs pet his hair as they both sank closer to each other tucked away in a quiet corner of a room in Medda's theater. It started with too half-dozing, still sleepy figures with rumpled clothing and fond loving smiles as they found their fingers laced with each others. It went like this, with Jack finding a finger trailing Davey's collarbone as he let himself bury deeper into the bed, pressing little kisses along the line of exposed skin.

His eyes slipped closed, and the two of them breathed in the scent and gentle love of one another in their quiet captured moments.

"I'm not going anywhere."

The lankier boy's promise was more than the contentedness to stay tucked away in the warm presence of Jack in bed for the rest of the day. A quiet murmur to the thrum of hurt and insecurity that wove and tied painfully around the other boy's heart. A lifetime of hardship and hardened eyes that left ripples in a way that made Davey's own heart constrict painfully.

In this moment, however, all he earned was a hum and a contented nuzzle against his skin.

For now, they had fond half-smiles, neatly pressed kisses, and sleep-lidded eyes. Davey felt the chuff of Jack's breath against his collarbone, fingers still lightly gracing the dark-haired boy's hair with unrestrained fondness. He felt the way Jack's breathing stilled as his body went lax, fingers curling loosely about David's own.

Letting his own eyes slip closed, the former schoolboy turned newsie let a smile play on his features. He held his breath, waited, gingerly letting his fingers ruffle through the gentle locks of Jack's hair before he let out a whisper. A murmur to a sleeping boy.

"I love you Jack Kelly."

A pause. Then, an accented, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> The last few lines of this were sort of inspired by the lovely fic of TheThingsWeDoToday's, [Fall Asleep With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527722), that is just the sweetest and I love it- be sure to check it out as well.
> 
> I'm sending love to you all~


End file.
